


Carpe Diem

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 比爾是名德魯伊，而他的君王以此為樂。





	1. 蛇與思念

亞瑟其實是很容易滿足的人，縱使他的威望與權力遍及整個海島，但在幾個夜晚，他的想望也就只是那麼一點。

「這可以讓你放鬆，」事後比爾點燃一隻帶著薰香的蠟燭，男人舌吐著信，脖子因為燭光的搖曳而閃著藍綠的光，亞瑟著迷的將手撫上了比爾脖子上那些細碎的鱗片，感受著爬行類動物帶來的微涼。比爾稍微不自在的躲了一下。他們的蛇在亞瑟睡袍下的肌膚滑動著，讓男人帶來輕微的嘆息。

亞瑟感覺到比爾的分身在身上游移著，而偏偏這次比爾是一條蟒蛇—亞瑟在夜中

被身體的緊縛與涼意驚醒，便對上一雙灰藍的眼—他看著碩大的蛇盯著他吐信，綿長的蛇身攀環住國王的身體，亞瑟下意識的準備勾撈他床邊的聖劍，卻在下一刻發現他的蛇從自己的肩中鑽出，無聲無息的滑到大蛇身上。「比爾?」亞瑟試探的喚了一聲，那隻大蛇的頭便鑽到亞瑟的頸窩，信子一下一下碰觸著亞瑟，讓國王一陣麻癢。比爾。亞瑟這才全然的放鬆下來，感受蛇的吐息變成男人的唇吻。

「怎麼突然回來了。」亞瑟的語調帶著剛清醒的昏沉，也並不是真的疑惑男人突然回到卡美洛，國王的手拂上了男人的捲髮，比爾的舌還是蛇信，細小分岔的觸感讓亞瑟從脖子麻癢過心臟，再成為慾望的火苗。「剛解決完羅馬的事，是您交辦的，不是嗎。」亞瑟稍微側頭，讓兩人膩在一起，併著親吻上比爾的髮。「我以為你會多待在羅馬一會。」國王呢喃著，比爾的行事效率總讓國王驚訝，但多於的誇讚卻總讓兩人彆扭，最後亞瑟所興用吻獎賞。

「我的確在羅馬多待了一會。」比爾軟若無骨的低攀上亞瑟的胸膛，找到了王的唇吻了起來，短促的呻吟連著滿意。「威廉斯‧威爾森會在十日後抵達王城，」在唇齒撕咬中亞瑟笑了起來，他將手扶上了男人的腰，「那現在在這邊的是誰呢？」他們錯過了一次親吻，像是準備進攻又像是盤算著什麼，唇舌翮動著，只讓氣息擦過。「是蛇的毒液。」比爾又揚起了他的微笑，而亞瑟下一秒便如猛獅般咬了上去。

他的王是健壯的，卻又敏捷的驚人，在比爾扯至下方，被他的王用手壓進被褥中時，比爾深刻體會到亞瑟在街頭生存練成的體魄與力量。太熱了，比爾身上殘留的爬蟲特質在叫囂著趴伏在他身上的男人因慾望而起的熱度。國王將手扣住了比爾的脖子，那裡還佈著蛇的鱗片，比爾覺得後頸幾乎像是被灼燒一般，但他只能吐著信子，發出嘶嘶的威脅聲。

亞瑟現在跨在男人的腰上，國王的睡袍敞開著，比爾可以輕易地感受到亞瑟的堅硬和火熱。變成動物的好處之一就是做愛的時候不用再脫衣服吧。在亞瑟扶著自己的陰莖深入比爾身體裡時，比爾不合時宜的想。

\--

太深。每次比爾吞含著亞瑟時只想著這件事。他的臀部輕易的被亞瑟撈起，形成一個彎曲的姿勢，蛇的柔軟讓亞瑟可以將比爾壓得更低卻不會讓比爾感到疼痛，比爾感受著亞瑟填滿著自己，粗長的火熱深埋在他的體內，比爾再次嘶聲著，帶著滿意的笑容，饜足的像是吞了一打的蛋。好孩子，比爾的嘆息因為蛇的吐信而帶有點邪惡的意涵，彷彿是要蠱惑著誰一般，亞瑟咬上了比爾的耳朵，在用力撞進男人身體的同時，也吐出了一陣滿足的聲音。「真的是、太久沒操你了。」比爾的王氣息不穩的在他耳邊說著，既像撒嬌又像抱怨。「卡美洛城多的是人讓你操，」比爾依舊帶著笑意說，腰臀順著亞瑟的抽插而律動著，下秒上半身卻被亞瑟勒進懷中，「我在妓院裡也多的是人讓我操—」亞瑟沒有說完整句話，只是連著自己也壓低身體，比爾整個人被圍困在亞瑟懷中，正如他在夜晚前來時，將亞瑟困在蛇的連環中一般。比爾笑著搖頭，鱗片也因此在燭光中閃爍著。「我不知道該說受寵若驚或是罵你執迷不悟。」

「而我只想吻你到說不出話來。」

隨後亞瑟感受著蛇信的細長在他的吻間顫動著，比爾的胸肯定會在隔天出現一道因為亞瑟用力環抱的紅印，在高潮的時候國王幾乎用了捏碎身下男人的力量，而比爾只能瞪張著眼睛，在男人懷中顫抖著射精。

\--

「你要走了嗎」東方木樹的香氣從蠟燭的光中飄散至室內，比爾看著他的王，藍灰色的眼睛像是鱗片一樣閃著光彩。亞瑟從後環起男人的腰，將頭靠著比爾。「再來是十天後。」亞瑟看著比爾胸上的紅印(最終果然還是勒出了痕跡)，嘆息著。「如果要精算的話，扣除謁見您、拜會其他臣子和那些社交禮儀，」比爾吻了吻賴在他肩上的王，「是十三天後。」亞瑟哼了哼，聽不出是滿意或是埋怨。「那才讓人難耐。」最後亞瑟任性的吐出話來。他們的蛇繞過了亞瑟的下腹，攀在大腿上不再移動，彷若棲地。

「所以我不是先來了嗎，」比爾無奈的笑著，但亞瑟只是將手收得更緊。「像個小男孩似的。」比爾說話時，頸脖手臂的鱗片開始盤旋而上。「做個王總該犧牲些什麼的。」亞瑟放開了手，攀在他大腿上的蛇嘶了一聲，像是在告別。「比爾—

」當比爾完全變成一隻蛇，準備從窗口遊走時，亞瑟叫住了男人。那隻蛇回了頭，吐了吐信，像是等待。「沒事。」亞瑟張了口，最終卻只吐出了兩個字，手一揮，蛇也就悠悠的離去。

「你不知道我是怎麼想你。」英格蘭王緩慢的嘆息出聲，在黑暗的盡頭最終透出一線白光時。


	2. 豹與夢境

亞瑟在縈繞不止的惡夢中，在從暗黑裡冒出幽火的騎士與不知名女子的侵擾間隙，曾有那麼一絲喘息的時刻，那幾乎沒有占據他的恐懼與陰翳太多，只能說是一瞬間的，令他帶著不知名懷念的觸感—青年甚至記不起那是怎樣的情狀，只依稀感受皮毛的舒適，在皮毛下是生命的呼吸起伏，溫暖而沉穩。有時亞瑟會冷眼感受那些溫度，那似乎參雜著白燭的蠟香，有手拂過他的額，而亞瑟的金髮柔軟細緻，一如幼兒；但更多的時候他與他見不著的自己重合，從那些環繞不盡的夢魘中給自己一個出口。

當亞瑟在驚醒之餘，他會試著想抓回那溫暖的餘煙，但最後烙下的則是他手掌上暗沉的傷痕。

傷痕的手將錢幣放入木盒、年紀尚輕的少年被狠揍了一拳、女孩們勾著男人的手臂關上門、岸邊毛皮細白滑嫩的觸感——亞瑟伏在女子的肚上淺眠。

以後不能常常這樣做的，小亞。女子將少年的金髮塞到耳後無奈的笑。就先閉嘴吧，露西，尚未變聲的聲音說。絲綢涼滑不如毛皮柔軟，但至少呼吸相像。亞瑟隨著女子的起伏緩慢的閉上眼，最後殘餘的只剩規律安眠的呼吸。

呼吸，跑過整個倫丁尼姆，將東方人的手下打得落花流水，湯姆?是西邊紅鼻子湯姆還是岸邊捕魚的湯姆?你好杰克眼我們可以做個雙贏的交易——

亞瑟再次驚醒，沒有了溫暖的頻率，男子只剩下冷汗與喘息。

喘息，當亞瑟將那把該死的劍拔出時，他感受到了毛皮溫暖的顫動。

亞瑟‧潘德拉剛顫動著從睡夢中清醒，抬頭只看見岩壁上欲滴未滴的露水，他花了一些時間才整理出自己身處何處：他可以感受到斷鋼之劍所散發出隱隱的冷冽——水珠滴落，打在劍上，那些文字展現了微弱的光芒又黯淡了下去。亞瑟因為這細小的漣漪而起身，那些文字的光輝吸納入他的瞳眸中，純粹的寶藍閃爍著而亞瑟一無所知。就這樣吧，亞瑟坐在石床上深呼吸了幾次，思考著現在的處境，他試想了五種行動和兩種結局，都對自己不利，無論是脫逃或是擊敗這些落魄騎士，對自己都沒太大好處，所以最終亞瑟只能當作自己一無所謂，起身拉了拉筋，蒙騙自己只是一時興起的漫步到那把仍插在餘燼中，卻不知道是不是他的命運旁，試著拿起聖劍。他單手拿了劍，輕而易舉的將劍抽出，隨手的揮動著。「這樣看起來不怎麼樣嗎，」亞瑟的笑聲在岩窟裡震盪著，他戳刺了幾下，而正在轉身揮劍時，他看見房間入口旁有一雙動物的眼睛：那是一雙摻著灰的藍。

那隻生物—像是過大的山貓，牠緊盯著亞瑟，這讓亞瑟踉蹌了一下，他從沒見過這種生物。牠就像貓那直坐在壁邊，瞇著眼像是打量什麼。「嘿！」亞瑟單手拿著劍威嚇著大貓，但那隻貓——覆著黃黑斑斕的毛皮，除了盯著他外毫無退讓。

也許是女巫的戲法，亞瑟盤算著，一個試煉，或是一種威脅。意識到這點的亞瑟從心中緩慢的升起怒氣和興奮，

「我不知道你們在玩什麼，」亞瑟將劍隨意的拋向他另一隻手，並穩當的接住，

「但倫丁尼姆的孩子可不會被這些給嚇倒。」亞瑟轉動舒展著頭頸，讓骨頭發出蓄勢待發的聲響，亞瑟勾出了笑容，看著那隻大貓從坐姿轉成狩獵的姿態—壓低自己，將四肢緊繃，那雙灰藍眼睛閃著冷光睨著，亞瑟不必知道那動物是什麼，也感受到散發出的緊繃感。那挑釁而勾人視線亞瑟覺得意外的熟悉，卻想不起是什麼的目光。但著卻讓亞瑟興奮起來——跟那群扛著喪國之責的貴族比起來，亞瑟更愛野性的，毫無理由的爭鬥，正如眼前那隻不知從何而來的山貓，也許他下一秒便會咬住自己的喉嚨，但誰在意呢，因為亞瑟也有可能在下一步便刺穿大貓的胸腹。

「來啊，」亞瑟朝著那隻大貓勾了勾手——未來的國君發誓他看見了大貓眼中的笑意——

 

「那天在洞窟的大貓是你。」亞瑟就著趴伏在比爾身上的姿勢，將吻散落在男人肩上。比爾只是慵懶的反抗了一下，就任著他的王親吻著，畢竟在前一刻，亞瑟還在他的體內，帶著眷戀和過多的情感律動著，比爾不能說討厭這樣，一場柔軟而膩人的性愛總如醇酒。「你怎麼知道？」比爾側著頭扯了個笑容，「連劍都拿不穩的王能分辨是女巫的魔法或是德魯伊的化身？」

_那隻貓爬行到亞瑟面前，眼光粼粼，喉嚨發出一陣嘶啞，亞瑟轉了他的劍，在冷汗滴落前真正微笑了起來。_

「因為女巫是個謹慎而嚴肅的人？」亞瑟將自己撐了起來，讓比爾方便翻過身來和他的王對視。比爾整個人圈在亞瑟形成的桎梏中，卻靈活的轉了身。鵝油，亞瑟想起了最初見到比爾時聽見的稱號，人如其名，柔軟而滑膩。但這次比爾沒有逃，只是扭著身子找了舒適的姿勢，一隻手便搭上男子，再次讓他伏下身來。「但你不是說這可能是個試煉？」

_大貓拔得先機，進一步威嚇著，這讓亞瑟退了一步，但對方卻沒有再繼續進攻，只是戒備的繞著圈子。亞瑟試著揮出一劍，而貓像是猜透了亞瑟與他的劍似的，只是稍微後縮後便急速的擊向男子的大腿。_

「那隻貓或是什麼的，只是在玩我。」亞瑟鑽著比爾的脖子，用唇細緻的吮，鬍渣的刺癢讓比爾咯咯的笑出聲來。比爾隔天肯定要背著那道紅印入坐圓桌，而騎士們則會認為難得回城的比爾又在哪裡一夜風流。亞瑟的手順著比爾的腰側往上，感受男人肋骨的櫛比凹凸，最後落在胸口，用手指彈弄著乳頭，這讓比爾的笑帶了點淫靡。「女巫不會那樣無目的的拖著我，像是有什麼樂子一樣。」「這不過是你的後見之明，王。」

_亞瑟與大貓一來一往，花貓抓破了男人的小腿，卻並未有進一步的攻擊，像是連咬住男人的手都懶，猛攻後便回到牠該防守的位置。揮劍、突刺，亞瑟用單手揮著劍，噩夢侵擾後的疲憊和單手使劍的不安定讓亞瑟些微的焦躁。但大貓卻優雅的宛如一道舞步。大貓又再次蟄伏著，發出低低的吼聲，眼睛卻像是找到了什麼有趣的玩意—這跟某人很像，亞瑟突然意識到，但那人面容卻依舊模糊不清，只知道帶著那股不明其意的笑。_

_亞瑟不得不彎低著腰持劍，以減輕握劍的負擔，馬的，亞瑟咒罵著卻帶著一股隱隱的興奮，他確實該在下一秒刺穿貓的肚子，但顯然大貓在與他玩遊戲，而亞瑟，在街頭出生的孩子，總對遊戲與挑戰倍感興趣。他們像是在跳一支舞。亞瑟幾乎覺得自己是高興的了。_

「直覺上、」亞瑟再次的將比爾的腳抬了起來，比爾只是裝模作樣的嘆息一下，眼神卻閃爍著誘惑與慾望。「那雙眼睛，還有……」亞瑟的唇與陰莖同時的侵入了男人。他們的唇舌將亞瑟要說的話隱去，亞瑟手抓著比爾開始泛白的捲髮，加深彼此的吻，而在咬起男人唇的當下，亞瑟才感受到比爾髮間多於的溫度。同時襲來的則是大腿，有毛絨的什麼撫上了君王的大腿，一下一下，若即若離的挑逗。

亞瑟在一次難捨的吮吸後離開了比爾「還有笑意。」亞瑟微微的喘息著，舌上帶著些微劃過粗物的刺痛，他看著比爾眼睛灰藍色域擴大—幽黑的瞳孔緩慢的拉成一條細線，而亞瑟的手—亞瑟的虎口正巧躥出了黃黑斑點的耳朵，溫暖顫抖，像是反映著亞瑟在比爾體內引起的騷動。比爾短促的呻吟一聲，亞瑟大腿誘人而難耐的搔癢更加的深入亞瑟肌膚，男人不用察看也想像的到——那條尾巴，在與他對峙時低垂於地的尾巴正攀在他的大腿上磨蹭著，引誘著男人——更深或是更用力？或是稍作溫柔的研磨？亞瑟決定將這些當作他臣子對他的一道迷與挑戰，他順手撈起了比爾的腰，幾乎帶著蠻力的將自己埋入抽插。比爾抽著氣笑了一聲，髮內的耳朵像是承受不了過多的歡愉而折了起來。「就是這樣，威廉‧威爾遜，」亞瑟咬著牙幾乎帶著憤恨的說，「遊戲人間，恩？」男人彎低了自己，在一次深挺時咬上了那雙不合時宜的耳。這讓比爾幾乎帶著求饒的哭叫出來，亞瑟——男人叫著，這場高潮幾乎是前場性愛的延續，也有可能是幾乎要變成大貓的男人因為身體驟變而更加敏感，亞瑟喘息著坐起身來，慾望仍在他下腹徘徊。但亞瑟看著男人下一秒敏捷的再次轉身，攀著他親吻著，手則握住了他的慾望。

_大貓在亞瑟放低身子時倏然用爪子攻擊了亞瑟沒拿劍的手臂，男人吃痛的叫了聲，手下意識的要握他手中的斷鋼劍，卻在下一秒知道了大貓的目的——跟女巫的目標一樣，卻多了些挑釁。  
「我知道你想要什麼。」亞瑟在知曉的當下便厭煩了這兜圈，一場舞過久也會膩的反胃。他將自己的想法說了出來。「我不管你是女巫或沃蒂岡派來，還是從林中他媽無聊闖進來的，」亞瑟將劍握直，「你就是想要我真正的用這把劍。」大貓像聽懂亞瑟的話，停止了動作。亞瑟再將劍轉了一圈，吭的插在地上。「你就只是希望我兩隻手握在這劍柄上不是嗎？」亞瑟幾乎負氣的，將雙手放上了劍柄—_

那是女人的臉——亞瑟現在知道那是他母親了，還有身後宛如惡魔的黑影，是他那善妒執著的叔叔。他已經許久沒有夢見這些了，那些被聖劍與皇冠所驅離的陰暗哀傷的回憶突然又回到了亞瑟的腦海裡。亞瑟看著自己的手被畫出了兩道傷痕，現在他是真正的冷眼(並帶著無法追憶的傷感)旁觀著，直到蠟燭的氣味從他身邊瀰漫開來—亞瑟看見年幼的自己躺在一隻有花斑的貓的腹上，他的父親似乎在說什麼，而他的母親隨興的坐在地上。這是豹子，比爾上月去了一趟波斯，覺得牠很美。亞瑟聽見他的父親這樣說著，母親伸手騷了騷貓(現在是豹，但最終是比爾。)的下巴，比爾發出滿足的呼嚕聲。亞瑟感受著花豹一起一伏的呼吸，他短小的手揮動著，直到母親撥開了他的劉海(那樣的細軟)，給了亞瑟一個吻。睡吧，我的孩子。亞瑟聽見女人說，比爾溫暖的呼吸在他身下，而他覺得無比安心。所以小小的亞瑟這樣睡去，那是沃蒂岡叛變的前一天，我剛從波斯回家。比爾的聲音輕柔的從身邊響起，依舊一無所謂。亞瑟閉上了眼，他的手被比爾握了起來。

亞瑟再次睜開了眼，他感受到身下溫暖的律動，他躺在豹的腹部睡著了。這有些荒謬，所以亞瑟笑了起來，「我這樣不重嗎？」亞瑟伸手撫了撫豹的肚皮，花豹也沉睡著，只因為手的干犯而爭抗了一下。事情就這麼串起來，亞瑟蹭了蹭花豹的肚子，手有一搭沒一搭的撫摸著比爾「醒來後腰酸背痛別怪我啊。」，比爾像是習慣了這樣的節奏，呼吸逐漸的與手的撫摸合了拍。那些惡夢將醒前安心的溫度現在再次回到亞瑟的身下了，亞瑟抬眼看著熟睡的德魯伊。謝謝。他想他該說的，但最終他再次闔上了眼，與花豹一同睡去。


	3. 渡鴉與謊言

當亞瑟進房時，就看見比爾正坐在床邊，黑色的翅膀還沒有退去，渡鴉油亮的飛羽毫不客氣的落在他過大的床上。亞瑟看著比爾慵懶併著堂而皇之的將一些羽毛彈在柔軟的毛皮上，讓毛皮更加斑駁。

「你總是不提前說。」但實際上亞瑟並不在意，比爾總是自己判斷著究竟該要令威爾森的斥候先報，自己再穿著華美的從卡美洛城迎著樂音進城，或是像現在這樣，讓自己成為一隻狐狸、一隻狼或是一隻烏鴉，悄然無聲的落在亞瑟房中，這一切端看比爾心情，亞瑟毫無置喙之地。「我以為，」比爾抖了抖翅膀，卻沒有要讓翅膀退去的意思「你不介意」。

亞瑟本想說什麼，但想了想，又閉上了嘴，他看著比爾平淡無波的眼，只能低著頭無奈著，一個王在與神溝通者面前，並沒有占上什麼便宜。亞瑟將自己的皮毛拆下，那些裝飾叮咚著，驚擾寧靜的空間。三個月，亞瑟想，從上一次見面到現在，距離三個月。他隨意的將皮毛丟在桌上，一邊卸著身上其他物衣一邊走進比爾，一隻蛇從亞瑟身上滑下，無聲的游移到比爾腳旁，順著男人的腳腿而上，比爾幾乎是喜悅著看著那隻黑蛇盤上他的手臂，他吻了吻蛇的頭，讓蛇發出嘶嘶聲—比爾盯著亞瑟，親吻著他的蛇。

那是比爾給亞瑟的蛇。

在政局確立後，不得不分封土地的亞瑟，在比爾離開卡美洛城的當下幾乎是任性的，求著比爾給他作伴的什麼。「你總該讓我知道你的安好。」亞瑟隨口說著自己都覺得毫無邏輯的話。人類沒什麼理由擔心德魯伊安危，而作為君臣，這也明顯偏心太過。但亞瑟幾乎是賴上比爾，直到比爾抽起亞瑟隨身的匕首割破了自己的手臂—鮮血流淌在石地上，緩慢的流向亞瑟，順著亞瑟的腳化成了一條帶著花的黑蛇，金色的線條從蛇目向後開枝，彷彿一雙鹿角。

「就只有這個了。」比爾雖然最終還是服了亞瑟，卻有些負氣，畢竟亞瑟是看過比爾用他的血化成其他生物的—蝴蝶、雛鳥或是蜘蛛，都是些看似無害幼小卻又能鑽藏安暗處的生物，像是能探聽些什麼。而蛇看起來卻太過侵略，彷彿隨時會咬下亞瑟一般。「他將待在那兒好？」亞瑟將手靠近黑蛇，生物便聽話的纏了上去，「他是毒蛇。」比爾隨意的勾著笑聳肩，看似雲淡風輕卻又致命。「那就在大腿吧。」亞瑟像是不懂比爾說的意思，便讓蛇沿著他的腹部鑽進衣料中，衣料的皺褶積在大腿太不尋常，但亞瑟和比爾都知道，誰也不會主動發現他們的王大腿上多了什麼。蛇冰涼的觸感讓亞瑟震顫，他誇張地顫抖一下，隨後便向比爾露出不羈的笑。這可真像你的那些嘲諷，亞瑟不在意的說著，你走了後至少有他讓我坐如針氈啊。

那是比爾第一次主動吻上亞瑟‧潘德拉岡。

就離別的性愛來說，這一切都太過匆促。比爾跨坐在亞瑟身上，讓年輕的男人挺入自己的內裡，隨意塗抹的油膏讓亞瑟進入的並不順利，連帶著讓比爾也咬著牙嘶聲承受著。亞瑟對於那天的性愛意外的記的不是很清，他只記得比爾居高臨下的看著他，眼中盡是自己，比爾在平時的性愛中總會說些或挑釁或性感的話，說他是孩子或是進的深點，但那天比爾意外的一句話都沒說，只是縮緊著自己，像是要更深的感受亞瑟似的。但亞瑟卻只是發現他泛白的鬢髮，並在高潮來臨前計算著時日。

「在擔憂國事？陛下？」比爾的聲音將亞瑟勾了回來，亞瑟看著他的蛇游移到比爾的頸項對著自己吐著信，與比爾的笑容並無二致。

亞瑟疼痛的慾望來的太快，他甚至不知道是因為那條蛇與比爾對於亞瑟無所謂的笑容或是那雙尚未收束的，隨時會離他而去的翅膀。強壯的男人將年長者一把抱起，比爾幾乎是坐在亞瑟的手臂上，因為失去平衡而搧動著渡鴉的翅膀，讓黑色的羽毛飄散一屋。比爾甚至因此吹了聲口哨，比爾隨著這危險的姿勢低頭吻他的王，渡鴉的翅膀震顫著將兩人包裹起來。亞瑟咬著比爾的唇，他看著他們的蛇纏繞著比爾的脖子，彷彿一道托爾克(Torc)頸環。亞瑟想起女巫的話，將比爾抬高了些，咬上了那條黑色鑲金的蛇身。那條蛇沒有反擊，只是縮緊了自己的身體，連帶著讓比爾梗了一聲。嘿，我可不愛窒息，比爾的手貼在亞瑟的臉上，翅膀撲騰著減輕了亞瑟的負擔，卻也讓整個房間充斥著翅膀拍擊的聲音。「如果一不小心我先走了，你可找不到這麼配合的床伴了。」比爾調笑的說，卻在還沒反應過來時便被亞瑟稍嫌粗魯的放倒在地上，「我真不知道你邊護著我的頭卻又撞了我的翅膀代表著什麼意思，吾王。」

比爾的翅膀壓在地上，亞瑟的手一把撫了過去，滑順的羽毛牽動著兩人的感官，亞瑟沒有答話，他的手順著翅膀的弧度來回撫摸，時不時滑進較蓬鬆羽翮中。這似乎取悅了比爾，讓他哼著聲舒展著自己，但亞瑟卻下一刻自己坐上他的大床，將比爾的雙腳併攏著拉上了自己的大腿。

喔，妓院裡的男孩，比爾低聲的說，總是有變不完的花樣不是嗎。

亞瑟靜默著，雙手緊抓著比爾，卡美洛王的眼睛藍如寶石，比爾從下向上看著坐在床邊的亞瑟，彷彿比他感受的任何諸神都要強大。

當比爾的腳貼上亞瑟炙熱的性器時，反而是比爾震顫了，黑色的翅膀顫抖著，亞瑟只是雙手握住了比爾想要逃離的腳掌，讓自己的陰莖在腳所形成的弧度中抽插著。比爾幾乎無法停止他的顫抖，腳掌太過敏感，亞瑟的手控著比爾揉捏著的自己的性器，這種下流的親密讓比爾亟欲脫逃，但雙腳又被囚固著，比爾搧動著翅膀，卻又因為躺在地上而徒勞無功。「這樣你彷彿是我的似的。」亞瑟看著在地上掙扎卻又無法脫逃的比爾，反而帶來一股憂傷的快感。

亞瑟將精液射在比爾的腹上，彷彿是某種憐憫，卡美洛的王在他臣子的雙腿間跪下，啄了啄了男人的唇。

「的確要找到能變成各種動物的床伴真的太難了。」與話語相反的，亞瑟深深的吻上他的臣子，彷彿這是最後一吻。

而事實是這樣的，在威廉.威爾遜不在皇城的某一日，亞瑟將蛇遞給了他們的女巫。

這是塞努諾斯(Cernunnos)的獸角蛇。女巫說著，手指劃向黑蛇那道極像鹿角的金黃纹飾。蛇撕聲的向女人威脅，亞瑟則不明所以，妓院的孩子對神的認識太少，更多的只是含糊不清的向像獸的神、化成天鵝的神祈求。女巫盯著黑蛇，另一隻白蛇從女巫空洞的袖口竄出，亞瑟幾乎要出聲喧喝，但那條白蛇卻不是攻向他的同類，而是伸長身軀欲咬向卡美洛之王。白蛇攻勢極快，亞瑟下意識的舉起手臂，另一隻手按上了腰間的斷鋼劍，但白蛇卻沒搆到國王一分毫，只是張著尖牙的嘴停在空中。

「塞努諾斯掌管百獸。」女巫的聲音凝滯在空蕩的廳堂中。

亞瑟眨了眨眼，看著自己的(亞瑟的)蛇一口咬住了女巫的白蛇。白蛇痛苦的僵直，直到尾端緩慢的化成一陣煙霧「掌管陰間」，黑蛇對於白蛇的消失無動於衷，只是悠然的順著女巫的身滑下，安然的游移回亞瑟的大腿上。

「而沒有生物敢觸怒動物之神的信物。」女巫向亞瑟行了禮。

「方才的測試對您無禮了，吾王，」女巫看著黑蛇盤在亞瑟的大腿。「但這的確是塞努諾斯之蛇－－無論您是如何得到牠，」(「他是毒蛇。」比爾說。)

「也許這正代表您是天選之子。」

(比爾幾乎是負氣的，連亞瑟都看的出來。)

「只要獸角蛇跟在您身邊，任何生物都無法動您分毫。」

(「就只有這個了。」比爾說。)

「就只有這個了」亞瑟嘆息著，女巫依舊平靜無波的看著他的王。

「無論是誰賦予您這庇佑，」女巫的聲音懸繞著，亞瑟不知道她是否洞悉了一切或是一無所知。

「想必您是他萬分珍重之人。」

(而亞瑟在離別當天看見了比爾泛白的髮)

事實是，他們正大光明說著自己都不信的謊。


End file.
